Snaggletooth
by KypriothQueen
Summary: With ppermission to posy. This idea personal ONE SHOT I wrote for a lovely Miss Valerie. Finding love in all dragon places. NOT an X-Over. My computer for some reason won't allow me to fix this.
Valerie found herself with her best friend and other three closest friends in three broomsticks celebrating with some shots of fire whiskey after a long day at work. They were celebrating their current and just started three month vacation. Well four of them were. Hermione could only manage three weeks off. While Valerie loved having another female around she was use to just the guys by now. See herself, her best friend Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley all worked together as a unit of Aurors. The past few years they have been making units and assigning four Aurors to a unit to take on big tasks together. This is how she came to be close friends with Harry and Ron. They may have been in Gryfinndor together but always hangout in different clicks then. You see although Draco and her were sorted to opposite houses they grew up together and had always been best friends. Draco put up with the other two outside of work just for her. Sometimes she didn't think they all would ever get along. However with Hermione there to keep Ron's anger in check things never escalated far. Draco you could say was deeply in love with Valerie but she couldn't bring herself to think of him as more than a brother. Not that they've ever brought it up.

Valerie pulled her thick auburn curls into a hair tie at the back of her head. It is starting to feel warm in here she thought. She could hear Ron and Harry arguing over who was the best Quidditch player of all time and looked up right as Hermione rolled her eyes at them and laughed. Valerie suddenly felt dizzy. She stood up and stumbled. Draco quickly jumped up and caught her before she bumped into someone else's table. "Val are you okay? Do you feel okay?" he asked her. "I think I celebrated our vacation time a little too hard so far." she replied with a light laugh. "Why don't I bring you to your house? You can't apparate like this you will splinch yourself." Draco replied "Okay Dra.." she hiccuped "..Co.. Thank you. You're my best friend. You know you're my best friend right? I love you." she leaned against him and smiled. "Hey our girl here got drunk a little too fast I am going to bring her home. But don't expect me back since she won't be here to spice up you three's presence. Anyways decide where we are spending the first month of vacation time at, so I can figure out if there is stuff to do there that will get me away from you all." Draco stated. "Or you could just spend your first month alone like you will the other two months and not come." said Ron. "I am only spending more time with you three because my best friend insist she loves you all and on spending the first month altogether. Or trust me I would weasel." Ron jumped up but Hermione placed her hand on his arm and said "Ron give it a rest Val needs to get home and its just the first of the three months you have to spend with him. Goodness you think after years in the same unit you would be on better terms by now." she said softly. "Just figure out where we are going. Val will love anywhere, we all know what an easy person she is to get along with." Draco muttered before leading Valerie outside so he could apparate her to her house.

It was late and extremely dark out. Draco and Val fell into each other as they landed in the sand near her home. She had bought the house not to far from Luna Lovegood's on a beautiful beach and on the edge of a forest. In fact she bought it from the Lovegoods. She had loved it SO much when she saw it back then and even more so now.

Draco stood up and was helping Valerie up when a very familiar ghost appeared. "What has you done to Misses Valerie? Dobby has waited her return for hours." a see through and quite bloody Dobby said. "Great more annoyance." Draco muttered. "Draco don't be mean to Dobby. He is alone most of the day unless Luna or her kid visit." Valerie slurred some. "Bring misses in. Misses needs bed." Dobby said and disappeared to what Draco could only assume was probably into her house. Draco scooped Valerie up and carried her up the steps of the porch and into her home and bedroom. He laid he lightly on her bed removing her shoes and covering her up before kissing her forehead and heading outside to apparate home. "Dobby will never trust a Malfoy. You did something" said Dobby to Draco once he was outside. He rolled his eyes at the spirit of the house elf and apparated home.

Once home Draco rubbed a hand down his face. He wish the way Val loved him was something more. He wished it so much that he was willing to spend an entire months worth of his vacation time in a random area of the world with Potty, the weasel, bird nest and probably weaselette since Potty would be there. He decided to push it all from his mind as he went to take a shower and then head to bed.

Valerie woke with a massive headache and to Dobby's voice asking her if she was okay over and over. She went into her kitchen to drink a pepper up potion and something for her headache before floo calling Draco. Before she could call he apparated into her living room though. "Oh good you're feeling better." he said as she entered the room. "I just talked to Potty and weaselette and you are going to be so happy when I tell you where they decided we are all spending the next month." he said. "Okay okay so tell me!" Valerie replied now super interested. Draco grinned this super boyish grin that stretched side to side his face. "Just tell me Draco.. Don't leave me hanging in suspense." she said. "Okay, well sit down first you may faint in excitement." Draco said. "Draco if you don't tell me now I swear I am going to hex you." she replied. "Well weaselette and weasel decided we are going to Romania to stay with their oldest brother. You know Charlie Weasley the famous dragon trainer?!" he said smiling still. She jumped up and onto him squealing. He more than willingly picked her up and spun around. "I knew you were going to be excited. Just picture all of the dragons you are going to meet and be able to observe. Just don't forget to enjoy Romania." he said. "Oh I can't wait Draco. I don't know if I will ever want to leave.". She was smiling so big her cheeks hurt. "Well I suppose I must pack since we decided last week we would pick a place and go by tomorrow. Are you packed? Do you want to stay here tonight and we can floo to the ministry in the morning together to use the international portkey?" she spoke in a rush still super excited. "Uh.. Yes I have actually its shrunken and in my pocket. I was going to suggest the same thing." he muttered. His chest constrict with emotion, she wanted him to stay the night. He knew he shouldn't look to far into it but he couldn't help it. If she obly knew what she did to him. How she looked to him. With big brown Doe eyes and long auburn red curls. He wanted to run his hands through them so bad. "Right okay. Well come help me pack" she said. The night wasn't what Draco wished it would be. The golden trio and Potter's witch visited soon after they finished getting her packed and stayed until they were all practically asleep. The next morning came fast and they all found themselves at the ministry. Now Romania is only two hours ahead of time so they port keyed to Charlie's house just as he was walking out from finishing breakfast. It was a windy day there and his long straight red hair was blown behind him like a cape. "Whoa bro the beard as gotten longer since the last time I seen you." Ron roared and clapped Charlie on the shoulder. Charlie laughed a deep very manly laugh and said "Good to see you too baby brother. And our sweet little sister as well." he said his voice just as deep as his laugh. After Harry and Hermione murmured hellos and nice to see you against Charlie made his way over to Valerie and Draco. "You must be mister Malfoy and Miss Crary. I've heard you are almost as obsessed with dragons and I, Miss Crary. I think you will quite enjoy this month long stay." he said as he held a hand out to Draco then her. "Please call me Valerie. I am an avid follower of your work and so excited to experience meeting the dragons." she said in a rush. She realized she sounded much like an obsessed teen girl over picking out a yule ball dress and a blush appeared on her cheeks. "I am honored you think so highly of me" he replied. Draco immediately felt blind with jealousy as he caught wind of the look Charlie was giving Val. Like he would rather study her than dragons and Val blushing at him. To think he thought this Weasley would be different for practically ostracizing himself from his family in favor of dragons company. He thought wrong and suddenly didn't want to be spending a month in this mans home.

Charlie home was quite big. Turns out he plays host to many others also studying dragons from all over the world many times a year. He showed them to their rooms so that they could unpack their belongings. The couples were paired together and Draco and Valerie had their own rooms across the hall from each other. Draco noted how Val's room was right next to Charlie's and snickered. Charlie promised he would be back later to show to them to supper. "Enjoy sight seeing in Romania for the day and tomorrow I can bring you all to the species I have been studying the past few days." Charlie said as he met Valerie's eyes and smiled at her before leaving. Valerie's face lit up with a blush.

"So we should probably tell him we just want to sight see and enjoy the vacation huh?" came Ginny voice. "Yeah we can tonight at supper. He already knows how we feel about dragons Gin." said Ron in reply. Harry shrugged and Hermione spoke up to say "Well I for one would like to spend at least a one day of the two weeks I have here being able to study them. I've never seen any but the ones at the triwizard tournament. Plus I know Valerie probably wants to spend her entire vacation spending time with them." Ron groaned. "Bloody hell woman. Well I am not going near those beast. Harry, Gin and I will spend that day out." he continued. "Well you all know what I am going to do the entire time. Bring on the dragons." Valerie said in a happy voice.

Draco wanted to groan too. He anticipated her wanting to spend the month with the dragons but not Charlie's peaking interest in her. He almost wish he never came after seeing the reaction she was having to him as well. He as usual decided to just push his feelings down and go along with whatever was going on.

They all decided to take a look around the big property and forest surrounding Charles place. Deciding site seeing and such could wait another day. After all this is just the first day of an entire month they would be here. A mile or two hike later in the gorgeous forest around his home and they came across a giant Metal barn type building in a random clearing. There was noise coming from inside. Small deep squeaks and what sound like an attempt at a roar. No one seemed to want to investigate but Valerie. The others were tired and decided to head back. Ron especially after very verbally saying entering a giant random barn in the middle of forest making strange noises was a horrid idea. Hermione agreed with him for once. Ginny and Harry said the wanted to take a nap before supper. So here Draco and Valerie were about to investigate. "I swear why do I let you get me into these situations?" Draco muttered. "Hey I never said you had to come along. Should have gone back with the other others if you weren't curious." Valerie replied. They were whispering as they came up around the giant metal barn to the front looking for a door or opening. When they didn't find one Draco smirked and said "Okay see we can't even get in. Lets go, I want a shower before we go out to supper.". "Go ahead I will be a few minutes behind. I promise to apparate and not walk". She said. "Um okay then. But hurry I don't want to be sitting around with the crazies alone for too long." Draco said with a disappointed look on his face. "I will" she said still looking at the barn with a determined look on her face and her wand now in her hand. She heard a pop and knew Draco had apparated back to the house. She didn't want him to stay and stop her from getting in so she didn't bother to tell him she saw a door like opening high up on the building. She apparated up to it and realised it had a small porch like opening going into the building but that was all to it. She entered and gasped at the site in the barn. There was what looked to be 12 month old Violet snaggletooth. She knew how very rare they were and how no one had gotten close enough to one to study one long enough for there to be much information on them. For this reason alone they were her favorite of the species. She has always wanted to know more and never in her wildest dreams could she imagine ever getting to see one so close. It appeared to be a male bases off of the the silver patch of scales towards the end of its tale. Violet snaggletooths get their name from their scales being such a deep violet color almost black so dark and extremely sharp and very uneven teeth. They have eerie silver eyes. The only thing to set the males apart from the females is a silver patch of scales they have in a random area near the tip of its tail. She was suddenly furious as to why someone would capture and lock such a beautiful and rare creature up. When she noticed Charlie Weasley with his hair ties back in a bun and shirt sleeves rolled up rubbing what looked to be a healing salve on a stump where one of the creatures feet should have been. His face a mask of determination. Her fury washed away and was soon replaced by awe. He looked so concerned and... And handsome she thought. Goodness what am I thinking I never go for other redheads. But he is Charlie Weasley. Famous for his loving behaviour and research on dragons. She shook her head and tried to get a better look at the dragon. She was leaning so far over the rail on the small porch to look at the poor creatures stumped leg she didn't notice Charlie was no longer with the dragon. She heard a familiar deep voice behind her and almost fell over the railing in surprise. "What are you doing in here?" came a concerned voice.

She almost fell over the railing as I spoke. I didn't mean to scare her. I grabbed ahold of her waist just before she toppled over. She slammed into my chest hard as I pulled her back away from the rail. She turned around slowly and look up at me. Goodness she really is stunning. Her dark eyes so mesmerizing. "I...we were walking and found this place. I was curious. The others they head back to the house to nap and shower before supper. What are you doing with a violet snaggletooth? How did he lose his back leg?" her voice started out shaky and ended firm and rushed. "Well miss Crary I do make a living studying dragons. But if you must know. I've come across a group of them a few months ago and they are my newest study. This baby got into a fight with a grown female and got its foot bitten off. As I am sure you know since I've been told you love dragons almost as much as I that one of the only known things about these specific dragons until now is that their bite is sharp and a preferred way of defense. I have been taking care of him until he is completely healed and I can return him to his nature habitat. He is actually the only one I have been in such close proximity too so far." he finished. "I can't believe you found a group of them. They're my favorite dragons because their so wild." she said. "Is that so" he replied raising his eyebrows and smiling.

She realised she was still practically touching him and backed up a few feet. His smile was wonderful she thought. "Well we should probably head back, the others are, I am sure getting hungry as am I. " he said. "Okay" she said in a quiet voice sad to leave the dragon behind and not be getting a closer look. "Would you like me to apparate us both to my home" he asked her. This made her blush as they would be touching again. "Um yeah sure." she replied. A pop and they were in his front of his house. His arms were around her when they arrived. She didn't mind in the least bit. She found herself more and more interested in him and not in the way she was before they met. Everyone was sitting on the porch drinking butter beers when they arrived. Ginny and Hermiones eyebrows shot up while Ron and Harry's eyes widened. Draco looked ready to murder someone. Charlie looked down at Valerie who seemed to looking up at him already. Neither noticed the crowd on the porch.

Before he could think Charlie dipped his head and captured her lips with his. All day since he first saw her this morning he couldn't stop thinking of her lips and how soft they looked. How he wanted to run his fingers in her locks. No woman has ever had this effect on him much less one he just met. She met his kiss and turned her head up higher to reach easier. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled his hair down from its bun and ran her fingers through it. He groaned into her mouth. Then someone cleared their throat with a cough and Valerie quickly stepped back like she had been burnt and looked up to the porch to see four mouths hanging open and a platinum head disappearing into the house in a rush. "I shouldn't have. I am so sorry." Charlie said taking a step towards her. She looked at him touched his arm and said "Really don't apologize, I don't know what came over me either." she said back. "Well I am quite positive I like you at the moment" he said. "Maybe we could spend more time together while yore here? Get to know one one another? That is if you feel the sams?" Charlie said in a low voice so the others wouldn't hear. Valerie could not believe her ears. The Charlie Weasley, the world renounced famous dragon philosopher liked her. Wanted to spend time with her. Bloody hell they kissed, in front of everyone. He ran his hands in his silky hair pushing it back. "So..about spending time with me while you're here?..." he said. "Oh yes! I mean I would like that.." she replied with a blush to her cheeks. "Right then, I suppose we should head to the house and ask our audience if they're ready for supper." he spoke as he started to walk towards the porch.

Everyone on the porch had their eyebrows up as Valerie walked up. Charlie had already gone inside. "So another friend likes another a brother." came Ginny voice followed by a gagging noise. "I suppose he is more interesting than this oaf." she said gesturing towards Ron who had a smile on his face likes he knew this would happen. Harry looked a bit awkward and Hermione spoke up after that. "Well I think you both would make a lovely couple. You both have the same obsession and plenty to talk about. I do want to know what he said before walking inside too." she said with a smirk on her face. "Oh me too! But not if it was dirty he is still my brother. Oh did you see the look on Draco face when they kissed guys!" Said Ginny laughing. "I think this is our cue to head inside Ron." Harry finally spoke up.

Valerie told the other two girls everything running through her head and about the violet snaggledtooth. Hermione was excited and wanted to see for herself. A few hours later after a good meal at a local wizarding restaurant they were back at Charlie's house. Draco head straight for his room without a word, weird he had also been super quiet at supper. The couples heads to bed too. Valerie found herself on the porch swing with Charlie. "So...tell me about yourself" he said. They spoke about everything from Dragons to their time at Hogwarts and every thing in between for hours. When Valerie finally yawned Charlie said "Come on lets head to bed. We've got a month to talk and hangout". She nodded and helped her off the swing and they head up the stairs to their rooms. When she reached her room right before his, she stopped and turned "Um well good night" she almost whispered. He bent low and pecked her lips. "Goodnight sweet Val" he said and went into his room. She touched her lips where he kissed her seconds ago and smiled before heading into her own room. Neither noticed the door across the hall not closed all the way.

The next morning Valerie woke to a note on her door from Draco. He had something come up and had to leave for home ASAP. He promised to write her while she was here for the next month. She frowned, she wished he would have woken her up to tell her. Who leaves in the middle of the night besides for something urgent and doesn't tell their best friend but through a note. Now that she thought of it he didn't even mention it was urgent.

The next week was filled with the two couples going on outings to explore Romania while Valerie accompanied Charlie to various Dragon nest location while he checked on things and took notes. They spent every afternoon with the violet snaggletooth who had grown accustom to Valerie and even seem to like her a bit more than it did Charlie constantly nudging its scaled face against her sides looking for attention. Valerie was having the time of her life. Every evening supper was out at a new restaurant or sometimes meals cooked by taking turns between Ginny, Charlie and herself cooking. After supper Ginny and Harry took to going out to shops or sitting on the porch until they were tired. Ron and Hermione always left to check out different places they didn't manage to get to during the day before returning late to head to bed. While Charlie would take Valerie on walks through the forest or to sit under the stars on a hill in the field to the side of his home. They spent hours talking about dragons, stars, things they have read and everything they could think of. The first few nights they had practically covered their own lives from when they were little to after graduation from Hogwarts. They held hands during most of their talks. A little into her second week in Romania much filled with the now routine she had going with Charlie she found herself leaned back on an elbow below a hill in the field on a blanket at night with Charlie laid side ways head in her lap. His long silky hair lay spread out from where she was running her free hand through it. "I know this may sound rushed and maybe even a bit ridiculous Valerie, but I find myself more and more infatuated with you as the days go by. I am beginning to dread the end of the month when you shall have to leave." Charlie said. His eyes were closed in relaxation as she played with his hair. "Well you know I do have three months vacation time.." she teased with a giggle not expecting what came from him next. "Do you?! What do you think about staying a bit longer? I just don't want our time together to come to end so fast. You could help with more research on the violet snaggletooth too". Valerie found herself grinning from ear to ear. "I would love that! I just need to owl my friend Luna to tell Dobby he is ghost near my home who keeps me company and of course Draco as well. Oh I am so happy I could kiss y..." She abruptly stopped talking and felt shy suddenly at what she started to say. Her cheeks were pink and she couldn't bring herself to meet his eyes.

"Do go on and finish what were saying." Charlie said while trying to suppress a smile. Since the they shared a heated kiss after he found her in the metal barn they had not shared another since. Not that he didn't think about it constantly. "I..I didn't mean to...to say." she stuttered. He sat up from her lap and lead forward causing her to lay down on the blanket with him above her. Before she could form another thought his lips were on hers and he was not holding anything back. His tongue came in contact with hers and it lit a flame of desire so deep in her she couldn't help but return the kiss just as hard. Before she knew it he was slipping her shirt over her head and she was unbuttoning his. He slid her jeans down her waist in one swift move while she struggled with his belt buckle. He pulled his wand from his pocket and solved their issues by dissaparating both of their remaining articles of clothing before throwing it into what clothes were in a pile beside them. His hands didn't waste anytime as they found her breast. His mouth was on the crease between shoulder and neck and biting lightly between sucking. His thumb and forefinger rolled one nipple in between them and quickly followed suit with the other. She gasped at the feelings he was giving her. She ran her fingers through his soft hair and grabbed hold of his head with it so she could pulled his mouth back up to hers. He didn't make any complaints and met her tongue this time feverishly. It was like they couldn't possibly get enough of each other. He tore from their heated kiss and pulled a nipple into his mouth and sucked hard, she closed her eyes and sucked in a deep breath. He let one hand hold one of hers above her head and the other travel down her body to her sex. He hesitated as if asking permission and at the same time brought his mouth to the other breast, the feel of his beard on her chest made her wet. When is mouth enclosed on the other nipples she moaned and arched her back pushing herself against the waiting hand. He took that as a good sign and started to rub circles with her clit. She moaned again and he caught himself thinking how stunning she was naked in the moonlight. When she pushed against his hand again he knew she couldn't wait any longer and neither could he. He filled her in one quick movement and thrust hard. "Ah mm" she moaned louder this time. Now both of his hands had hers pinned to either side of her head as he started at a quick pace. She closed her eyes and bit her lip. He leaned down to nip her earlobe then kiss her again. He felt like he could never get enough of her lips. He thrust deeper and she moaned into his mouth. He pulled away and smirked. He pushed harder and worked himself faster and faster into her "Charlie, oh my..oh my...fuck". She moaned. He could feel her walls tighten as she was close to release and with a few more hard thrust they both let go together. She grabbed her pants and pulled her wand out before even taking a breath pointed it at her stomach and murmured an after contraceptive charm. Charlie laid breathing deep beside her staring at the stars. She rolled over to him and laid her head on his chest. He brought and arm around body and kissed be forehead. "You're beautiful you know." he said. She smiled. She was going to enjoy the rest of her vacation time here very much.

The end.


End file.
